


Azure Bride Obsession

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Infernals, Long, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sidereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes seeking a bride of your own grants you some surprises you didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Bride Obsession

It had been a rough battle, but now, the demon's opponent was on the earth, not moving, though it could still see the figure breathing. As it thought for a moment to possibly finish the job, against orders, a voice spoke up.

"Is he okay?"

Relieved, the demon looked over its shoulder at the dark figure. The leader of the mission was a Fiend, one of the newfound servants of the Ebon Dragon by the name of Hasab... something the blood ape couldn't pronounce right. He was soft-spoken, easily distracted until he had a goal... and happened to be a very dark-skinned human with darker hair, dressed in black and scandalous gold, even on his skin. The blood ape would have attacked him on sight, almost had when he had first stepped out of the shadows, thinking him a Solar. However, the glowing, electric blue eyes laced with greens and reds of Hegra's storms, the heavy smell of foreign elixirs, and the infernal smile on his lips had declared something different. The demon confirmed what it had found calmly. "Unconscious, sir."

That same smile slid across the Fiend's face as he slipped past it and knelt down. The blood ape leaned in just enough to take a deep breath of the haze around the Infernal. Several of Malfeas's First Circle Souls had volunteered to work with this human simply because of the smoky haze always around him, one that bore a ghost of a resemblance to the Typhoon, but without blocking away Ligier's wonderful light.

As the buzz faded, he heard the Fiend's voice, light and as smug as the Dragon's demons were known to be. He was kneeling beside the blue-clad figure, seeming larger as he towered over the human. "Good, good. I apologize that you had to stay your hand, but I have been planning this for a while." He picked the other human up, an odd smile on his face. "He'll do quite wonderfully. You may now take your leave, your work here is done."

*

Hasab wondered if he actually looked calm for once. Probably not, he concluded, fidgeting on the pillow he had chosen, watching the young man curled up on a second cushion, fast asleep. He was far, far too excited at the moment, his heart racing as his coadujtor's fingers coiled into his mind. The Dragon's eyes were on him, and were very pleased with the turn of events, but all his Master's pleasure did was make him more _nervous_.

His captive moaned softly in his slumber, curling deeper into himself. Hasab couldn't help smiling as he reached out to brush away strands of black hair from the thin young man's face, tracing his cheekbone for a moment. Hasab wanted everything perfect for when he woke up, for him to be the first thing he saw with those starry eyes the Fiend had first seen weeks before. For once, he had been wearing spectacles to conceal his own eyes in Creation, but to the Infernal's surprise, he had passed by a youth dressed in a full uniform of a guardsman and similar glasses, though the lenses were crystal. The guard had seemed perfectly normal for the South, with dark skin and black hair, but...

Then Hasab had caught a glimpse of his eyes when said guard had stopped him. The young man had asked for something calmly, with a soldier's air, looking up at him behind the clear lenses with a pair of the most unusual eyes he had ever seen. They had been a brilliant blue, the color of the sky overhead, with pupils filled with _stars_. That image had stuck into his mind for days, drifting up at the worst possible times to make him shudder with ideas and plans with exactly what he would do to such a person when he got his hands on him. Dazed with smoke, downcast, wide in climax, dark with a smirk on his lips as he crawled up into Hasab's lap...

It had been the thought of embracing him, looking into fading blue stars as his hand wrapped around a hardened shaft and moans echoing in his ears, with the quiet frustrations of his Masters that had clinched it. He would claim the starry-eyed guard for his own.

The Fiend quietly packed his pipe with a small amount of glittering cloudkiss and an herb he had grown in Malfeas, snapping his fingers to create a spark to light the mixture before taking a deep breath. The light flashed off the glasses still on the man's face. After a moment, the sweet smell of the powdered nightmare rain filled the air as his senses relaxed, still smiling down at his chosen.

He hoped he'd be an nonthreatening sight, sitting there patiently while smoking, dressed in robes not quite identical to the ones the boy was wearing, in a dimly lit room for the sake of the lad's eyes and his own comfort. He wasn't in chains; if anything, he was in comfort. He had a blanket wrapped around him like a protecting lover, soft fabrics that Hasab had fussed over months ago for other reasons, as well as a tray with a pitcher and a little bit of food to keep himself from being distracted by a different hunger.

A pained groan interrupted his quick survey of his room, Hasab leaning in worriedly to check on his prisoner. The man's face grimaced, then a flicker of his eyelids, then finally they opened with a blink. The young man's pupils were wide in the shadows, which had been one of the other reasons he had kept the room mostly in shadow, enough that the Fiend could see more of the little motes in the blackness of his pupils.

"Feeling better?" All smiles as he spoke in Flametongue. He wanted to coo at the young man moving his hand up to rub his eyes, how _cute_ he appeared at that moment, but something that inane and silly would have warned about things Hasab was planning to surprise his bride with.

There was a ragged cough that made Hasab wince before his unwitting bride answered with a light accent, adjusting his glasses. "Yes." He didn't know the guard was frail as well... If he wasn't too hardy, the Fiend would have to be careful to not fully overwhelm him. Then again, overwhelming his senses would help him get used to what he would be, and what better way of that than slipping him potions that would relax him?

"Here." Hasab poured some water out and offered it to the youth. The guard looked at the clear glass with a frown, glancing up at him with a questioning eyebrow. "It's a medicine, diluted. Otherwise it's far too sweet for anyone to take. It'll help you feel better." He poured out some for himself and took a long draught as a way to 'prove' that it wasn't any sort of poison. Truths were his greatest weapon, especially with how useless he was with lies, much to his Yozi's displeasure. But one made the best of their abilities, and he found that truths and his smiles were just as useful in deception as guile.

Hasab watched as the lump in his so-to-be-bride's throat began to bob up and down quickly as the mortal greedily drank the water before shaking his head as discreetly as possible to get his mind away from the idea of what else he could be drinking. The guard curled up on the pillow he was on again after finishing his drink, holding out the glass with both hands silently.

"Please ask..." The Infernal frowned, suckling lightly on the tip of his pipe. He didn't know the guard's name.

Thankfully, the guard apparently caught what he was trying to ask. "Sacre, sir." He smiled back brightly, tilting the cup towards him. "Water do I have to do so I may have another drink?"

The Fiend shook his head as he chuckled at the poor jest, pouring another glassful. Sacre's eyes were almost glowing with an impish joy as he took another drink. "Well, Sacre," He let the word come out as reverently as he felt, "You should probably rest here for a time. I found you in not exactly the best of shape." It was true. A Blood Ape wasn't the most careful of creatures, though for Hasab, it was an excuse to coddle the guard more, and to slip him more of his work. Even now he feel the tingle of the diluted noresore syrup they had both drunk on his tongue, diffusing smoothly throughout his body.

Sacre's hand rose up to rub where the blood ape had probably bashed him against something that Hasab couldn't remember, the silk of his robe slipping to show a slender wrist that was somewhat paler than his hand. "I... I think so." A sniff. "What _are_ you smoking?"

He didn't think it would have been this easy to start things. With another smile, Hasab offered the pipe to him. "It's something called cloudkiss." The young man's eyebrows went up as he gently picked up the pipe and spun it in between his fingers.

"I have heard of that before..." The mortal brought the tip to his mouth, stopping for a moment to look at Hasab with a bit of a frown. "It's not toxic, is it?" Hasab laughed, shaking his head and quickly explaining it as a relaxant, nothing but the truth of the matter to keep him from being suspicious. Sacre took a long, slow draw before returning it to him, and waiting a moment. He fell back, lazily blowing out the smoke in a ring shape that made the Infernal smirk.

"What do you think, Sacre?" He reached out to touch the blue-eyed man's brow, testing to see if he was hot or cold. His hand seemed much darker against the warm, tanned skin, thanking every Yozi he could name for Sacre's eyes shutting as he sighed out the rest of the inhaled smoke. His eyes shut meant that he couldn't see Hasab's huge smile at finally touching him, and having no argument about it, nor the licking of his lips as he watched the young man lay there for a few moments before answering.

"I think it's better than most of the stuff I have tried." Sacre swung his free hand over his head with a sigh. "Where is it from, sir?" The other hand idly gestured in Old Realm.

"I thought you had heard of it, Sacre?" The idle chatter made his coadjutor giggle with him, apparently pleased at the innocence of the mortal and how quick he seemed. He gently moved his hand to cup the youth's flushed cheek, drawing thoughts of designs he could put across his face to mimic his own. For some reason, Hasab couldn't see him with such color on his skin. Silver, or _steel_ his coadjutor suggested, would be more fitting.

"Only its name and it not being of Creation." A little relieved sigh and a ghost of a smile. "My studies into medicine were more for treating broken bones and diseases." His eyes opened again, his brow furrowing. "Is there a reason for touching me? I don't _feel_ bruised." The words cut though Hasab's joyful haze even before the coadjutor caught it. Sacre was right. He didn't look bruised, and the Fiend expressly remembered him being almost completely covered in them before.

It clicked as the Infernal sat there, the darkness in the back of his mind stabbing into his consciousness with enough lust to make him almost hiss. Healing rather like himself and eyes full of stars. A Sidereal. And not just any sort, if the eyes were any clue. A Chosen of Serenity, of the traitor whore Venus. No _wonder_ Hasab had been daydreaming of such exquisite things to do to him. It was what he was _made_ for, the pretty little thing.

He tossed his head back with a deep chuckle before turning to the almost forgotten tray. "Do you at least feel hungry?" While there were snacks Hasab had been eating beforehand, he had left a few untouched. He picked up a delicate, twisted cerulean rope. "I had intended to eat the sweets, but I got a little..."

Sacre simply laughed and lazily opened his mouth to let him drop it in. Hasab couldn't help smiling again as a little bit of the twisted thread dangled from his lips, swallowing as he sucked it into his mouth and started chewing on the candy.

"An odd color for likorice, sir."

"Hm? Oh, it's just a confection I have been working on." Hasab rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Again, a truth. It had taken Hasab a few days and headaches and erections to actually concoct Gumela Thread, emulating the same effect as the Jeweled Auditor's breath, but he was proud of it, especially with a better look at how it was rather the same color as Sacre's eyes. "What do you think?"

The traitor Chosen smiled, swallowing it. "I like it. I'm green with envy that you can dye anise. When I tried, I always got into a black mood because of how it ended up." He sat up then, stretching with a soft groan, before turning towards Hasab, his hands on his lap as he spoke. "How did you color it like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd be seeing red if you stole my recipe, Sacre." Hasab smirked as he tapped the side of his own head. "Or blue." He self-consciously suckled on the pipe back in his hand again, mourning the fact all of the cloudkiss was now ash as he watched the young man sit there just inches away, and the gradual change in the Sidereal's face. The stars dimmed as his cheeks darkened, leaning in for a moment before shaking his head and falling back onto the pillow, removing his glasses.

Hasab gently took his hand to pry the spectacles from the Joybringer's hand, smiling at the surprised moan that erupted from his lips. Suddenly, the Sidereal grabbed the Infernal's other wrist, staring up at Hasab as he shivered. His eyes were dark... yet somehow, there was an energy to them before he lunged up to press his lips against his, dragging the Fiend into a frantic kiss. He registered that Sacre tasted sugary sweet, from the cloudkiss, the syrup in the water, and the likorice before he broke the kiss with a bit of a smirk.

"Mm... Is this the start of a ploy to seduce me for it?"

"N-n-no!" Sacre furiously shook his head, still holding on to him as his eyes turned away, huddling down agains the pillows. "I... I wanted to thank you for helping me at least." His hands tried to pull him close as his lips parted. "I... can't really think of a different way, and you've been... been..." He shook his head again, releasing and falling back on the pillow, covering his mouth as he coughed.

"Been what?" Hasab arched an eyebrow, keeping his hips slightly up and away from the guard's attention to avoid the detection of his own arousal. He had been resisting the urge to grind his hips against the Sidereal since he had realized what he had in his hands, and there was no sense in showing it now.

"Hungry. I can see it. You really want me." The Joybringer's hands clenched as he kept looking away. Now his voice was perfectly steady, even as he looked away. "I normally don't even think about men at all, but for once, I wanted to..." His voice trailed off just before he got to the confession that should have come with the Gumela Thread's influence, the courage to voice the passions that normally were a shame. A slow breath, Sacre almost deflating as he looked up with a measure of trust that made Hasab _almost_ guilty for what he was doing. "I... I wanted to kiss you and try things with you."

"... Try?" The Infernal _hoped_ his voice sounded confused, not hopeful or turned on at all at the idea of seeing a Chosen of Serenity degrade themselves before a rightful leader. He threaded essence into his voice to help fog his emotions as he tilted his head, slowly straightening his arms to begin returning to a reclining position. Surprisingly, Sacre clung on, and the cloth of his robes actually held, bringing him to settle comfortably on top of Hasab before grinning and pulling him in for another kiss.

This time, Hasab cupped Sacre's face, nibbling lightly down on his lower lip as he felt the Sidereal straddle one of his legs. He couldn't help groaning softly at the Joybringer's hand on his chest and _tried_ to be sneaky as it made its way down to his straining cock. He even let him stroke it once before catching his hand and lifting it up with a click of his tongue. "Sacre, Sacre, you didn't answer my question." He let his voice become patronizing, smirking at the endearing flush returning to his cheeks. "Try _what?_ "

"You know..."

"No, I don't." He cut off Sacre cheerfully, gleeful at the boy's frustration. It was astonishing that he wasn't grinding against his leg, or losing his temper even as Hasab toyed with him. He rubbed his thumb against the rapid pulse in the Star-chosen's wrist, smiling as his victim shivered. "While I'm enjoying your attention, I _am_ rather at a loss at what you are trying to do."

Sacre gritted his teeth. "How do you think I feel when I don't _do_ this normally?" He pressed closer, his eyes narrowed. Hasab could definitely feel his erection now, stiff and warm against him. His free hand reached up to run a finger down where the Fiend was aware of one of his tattoos. "I want to actually pleasure you. I _like_ making people happy, especially if they want _me_." He sat up straight on the Fiend's thigh, eyes narrowing. "Something's wrong."

The sudden clarity starled the Infernal. How did he resist? Hasab dragged the wrist still in his grip behind his back, bringing Sacre in for a kiss of his own, letting his own energy carry forward... and to distract the boy into forgetting about the apparent oddities. Hegra's ways were not of thought, but of pleasure, taking the moment as presented to one's self... and such thoughts were concentrated in the essence filling the Infernal's mouth, his lust pouring down the Sidereal's throat with a groan.

He felt yet another shudder, pulling away to see the Exalt's eyes widen, his jaw slack just a little with a very faint sheen to his mouth, the Typhoon's essence glimmering as it sank into Sacre's body and his lips parted, eyes darkening as he smiled.

"What's wrong," Hasab answered, releasing the Sidereal's wrist as he spoke sternly, "Is the lack of an answer."

A lazy smile curled onto Sacre's face. "How about I show you, sir?" His hands splayed across Hasab's chest, fingering one of his lapels as he came forward to kiss the hollow of the Fiend's throat gently. Not that he could be exactly too hard to Hasab's point of view, with his mouth being soft and the flick of his tongue against his pulse. He could feel his robes becoming undone as the Sidereal quietly worked his way down with his teeth, his fingertips lightly gliding downward. The sensation made the Yozi-Chosen squirm slightly, hissing out air at the surprise of how ticklish it felt. He heard a small, drunken giggle rumble near a nipple just before he felt a delicate nip and the wetness work its way down more.

Hasab leaned back to watch Sacre work, the little whimpers he couldn't be making each time those blue eyes glanced back up at him questioningly, patiently tracing every golden line he could find, almost reverently, his arms now resting on the Fiend's hips. "You're... good at this."

There was a hum of confirmation before the Chosen of Venus looked up at the Infernal with a faint grin, hovering above his navel. "I learned from very... odd teachers that insisted I knew." He shrugged before his nose nudged at an unattended bulge. "That and I _am_ male. There are some things that always feel good." Hasab would have teased him, press for details on what sort of education a Chosen of the Maidens could have, but then his mouth engulfed the crown of his cock with a groan.

Seeing someone soaking the thin fabric of his robes with his tongue would have seemed ludicrous normally, even for him, a Chosen of the Ebon Dragon and a student of Hell's pleasures, but the very sight of one of the proud Exalted so desperate to have something in his mouth as to start when his clothes weren't even _off_... Hasab groaned, shutting his eyes as he felt the heat of Sacre's mouth though the cloth, the demanding press of his tongue even though two layers of silk, the rumbling moan as he tried his best to work his way down.

"Perhaps..." Hasab sucked in a sharp breath at a faint scrape of teeth against a very sensitive spot of the underside of his cock, thrusting once into his mouth before weaving his fingers into his black hair to force him to look up and stop distracting his thoughts. "Perhaps..." He shook his head and spoke in a tone of command, "Remove the offending articles instead of ignoring them."

The Sidereal nodded obediently, removing his hands from Hasab's waist and pushing fabric away. Hasab idly stroked Sacre's hair as his shaft was freed from the confides of cloth, shivering at the expression on the Chosen of Venus's face. He wet his lips before pulling himself forward and slowly sucking the tip of his dick into his mouth with another deep moan, almost theatrical in its strength as he slid the Fiend's shaft down past his lips and into his mouth.

The pleasurable warmth made Hasab hiss again, watching Sacre slowly bob his head up and down with a serene expression on his face as he went deeper with each downward motion, more and more of his cock being squeezed by his throat and with each lifting of the Serenity's head, his tongue tracing and catching what ridges he could. He hummed contentedly the whole time, lying before the Infernal as if asking for supplication.

Soon though, the Fiend turned impatient, watching the Star-Chosen enjoying himself as he made Hasab's cock disappear into his mouth with a nasal sigh. As pleasurable as it was, it seemed as if it was carefully planned to keep him from coming, just enough to keep the Infernal quietly hissing from the tight liquid heat. Sacre had wrapped his arms around his waist again just as he lifted his head up to take a breath, still for a moment. Then he pushed himself forward, sliding his mouth down until his lips were pressed against the base of Hasab's cock, tightening around him as the Infernal groaned.

Hasab started to goad him to move faster, his hand forcing the Sidereal's head down faster to take his shaft as deep as he could into the glorious heat. Simply _using_ another Exalt like this, the obscene sound of thrusting into someone's mouth and the dark moan deep in the Star-Chosen's throat, was pushing him closer and closer, and with him in control... On an impulse, just as he felt the familiar, pleasant surge welling up, the Fiend pulled out of Sacre's mouth. Unsurprisingly, the Serenity tried following, freezing as the Infernal jerked his head back with his grip on his black hair.

Perhaps once as a mortal, Hasab would have tried to not make a mess on a lover's face... but the sight of glistening white seed splattered across the Sidereal's face and hair, standing out so vastly against both of their skins began to stir him again. Sacre grimaced as he shivered for a moment, a shimmer of a mark for the briefest of moments before he lifted his hand up, starting to wipe away the traces of his come from the parts of his face he couldn't reach with his tongue with his sleeve.

The Fiend removed his fingers from Sacre's hair to run them though his own, pushing away sweaty bangs as he chuckled. "Does my milk really taste that sweet, Heaven's Whore?"

The heartbeat after Hasab spoke those words, he knew that had been exactly the wrong thing to say, the young man's eyes widening as he froze in the middle of sucking on his sleeve to remove the traces of come from there. He leaned to the side, resting his chin on his free hand.

 _"Whore?"_ The word conveyed so many things and threats that it took an effort of will for the Infernal not to giggle and ruffle his lover's hair affectionately, even if most of those undertones promised Sacre would bolt or attack. His coadjutor, who had been mostly quiet for the time being, mutely agreed that if they could extract themselves out of this mistake, the Serenity would be just _perfect_ as his bride.

Hasab helplessly smiled, reaching out to brush away a drop of cum from the boy's forehead and licking it as a test. Unsurprisingly, it was bitter, with an odd aftertaste, definitely a lacing of whatever drug he had recently. He would have complained, but he could feel Sacre's face flush. "Courtesan and a whore are the same, the former's higher class." His hand slid down to his cheek. "And would a courtesan _really_ get off on sucking someone else off?" Sacre's mouth tightened as he got to his knees, removing his sleeve from his mouth. The tension in the air filled quickly as the Sidereal's eyes narrowed, before glancing down to the side and reaching out for something, feeling out as if to find...

Hasab smoothly leaned in and grasped his wrist just before he found an arm of his glasses. "Leave them off, _sucre_ Sacre." His voice deepened into a purr as he whispered into Sacre's ear, letting Hegra's power coil around him as his other arm wrapped around the blue-eyed Exalt's waist. "Your eyes are so very pretty, like a night sky, and I'd like to see them more." There was a crackle of energy in his voice. **"Please stay for the night."**

The room rumbled like thunder as the enchanted command was triggered, Sacre's head tilting like a confused doll for a heartbeat as the Mesmerizing Rainbow Spark flashed though the Sidereal's memory again before retreating into the shadows. Hasab smiled sweetly at the Joybringer as he slowly mouthed the exact words the Fiend had uttered days before in the case of things going awry.

The young man sat there blankly for a moment before nodding slowly, whispering "I... guess I could..." His voice cracked with a needy groan as the Infernal pulled him into his lap with a triumphant smirk. "But sucre?" He murmured with annoyance, squirming slightly against the other Exalt. "Isn't puns my-"

"See, this isn't so bad, don't you think?" Hasab cut him off as he bit down at the nape of Sacre's neck as his free hand traced down his thin body, shuddering as he deliberately ground his hips against the silk of the Serenity's robed leg. At the boy's high pitched whimper, he gently lathed the bite mark with his tongue, cooing again. "I won't hurt you at all..." He heard the fumbling and grasped Sacre's hair to bare his neck to begin lapping at the skin at his pulse. "Relax, relax..."

"Can't I be able...aah..." His hands kept reaching about for something, "to _see_?" Hasab glanced in the general direction of where Sacre was feeling at, and smiled. The glasses, of course. He leaned Sacre forward gently, grinning as he plucked the glasses just before the Sidereal could touch them.

"Sorry," The Fiend kissed the back of the Joybringer's head, closing his eyes for a moment to focus his mind into will, the glasses moving away and settling down next to the tray, "But you don't need to see." Light fingers across Sacre's cheek, making the blue-eyed Exalt shiver as he leaned in into the touch. "Just feel. Surely you can see well enough to undress..." Hasab's hands trailed down to the first button on his collar. He took a slow breath, chuckling as a devious thought came to the forefront. "On second thought, I think I want to return the favor." The Infernal wrapped his fingers around the tented, damp part of his robes, laughing softly at the whine coming from the Sidereal's mouth.

"How are you going to do that when- _oh gods_ -your hands are holding me-" Sacre sucked in a deep breath as Hasab's teeth caught the first button of his collar, carefully trying to undo it with his teeth as his hands possessively stroked the Sidereal's dick. He could hear his protests fade as he worked on the little metal disc, attempting to push it though a hole as he played with silk-wrapped hardness.

Then, finally, after he finally had removed one button, the Infernal heard a quiet laugh from Sacre... and the clothes _unraveled_ in a gentle prismatic glow, unveiling a dark, frail chest. Hasab glanced up, eyes narrowed and fingers tightening around the hot shaft as he heard the rasp of breath, the Sidereal just _staring_ at him with a world of hunger and the beat of his heart throbbing against the Fiend's thumb.

Hasab's eyes raked up and down the nude Exalt, at the steel bracers on his wrists, almost like shackles around them, the black ribbon with a silvery amulet at his throat looking like a collar, the uniform coffee color of his skin, the flush to that skin and the sweat on it, the light sprinkling of hair across his body. He resisted the idea of leaning in to lick a drop of sweat away from his brow as he returned up to the Sidereal's eyes. "Sacre." The name dropped from his lips like a stone.

"Yes?" The Sidereal suddenly grinned lazily, adjusting himself to straddle his lap and tracing a golden line on the Fiend's arm. His smirk vanished as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, arching against the gentle squeeze of the Infernal's hand. Once Sacre had recovered, Hasab hissed into his ear.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

Sacre's smile widened as he leaned forward to whisper softly in his ear, his shaft rubbing against his own, a wet, slick sound as he spoke. "Because you're rather attractive when you are that desperate too." His hand wrapped around Hasab's dick as he continued. "And because I'm getting impatient too." The Fiend couldn't help chuckling as the Joybringer kissed his brow. "Fuck me."

 _That_ made Hasab blink in confusion. "Unless you can somehow turn into a woman, Sidereal, I hardly-" Then his coadjutor flicked him mentally, and the Fiend could _feel_ his eyes bulge as the sesselja and the other Exalt started laughing. Sacre was sitting in his lap, slowly thrusting against him with a broad grin. The sensation and heat was distracting enough that Hasab had to shake his head to clear his thoughts before swallowing. "That _hardly_ sounds sanitary."

The Sidereal's chuckling died down, his lust-filled eyes gleaming with amusement. "After what we've been doing for the last hour or so?" He gestured broadly at the pillows around them and at his cum-splattered form before leaning in again, his lips a whisper away. Hasab snorted. Sacre had more than the hot point pressing against him. "Couldn't be worse if we are careful." The Joybringer reached to grasp Hasab's wrist and pulled it behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Sacre tilted his head as the Infernal felt his fingertips sliding across the Sidereal's ass, down into the cleft as he whispered softly. "Being careful." He pressed closer as he kept pulling Hasab's hand down behind him. "It's going to hurt if you-" The Sidereal's words choked off with a wince as the Fiend pushed in forward, finding the small entrance the blue-eyed Exalt had been talking about and working a finger into the wrinkled hole.

Hasab jumped as Sacre fell forward against him, groaning something unintelligible into his shoulder. The Infernal could feel the Sidereal shudder and cling to him, see his eyes widen as his dark brown finger slowly, slowly pulled back and then squirmed forward. Something damp was seeping on his stomach as a sharp pain bit into his shoulder, Sacre's teeth digging into cloth and fabric as he was entered.

"Sssh, ssh..." The Infernal's free hand went up, stroking the back of his lover's head as he stroked deeper into him, cooing gently. "I'll be careful, but I don't want you crying." The Sidereal's body shuddered harder as he pumped his finger deeper, letting out deep, soft moans into his skin as he clung. More and more, the younger man's body relaxed, precum leaking from the tip of his cock more and more as Hasab added a second finger into the gradual softness. With as dazed as the Chosen of Venus seemed, the Fiend decided to take a risk, allowing the invisible hands that had moved the glasses away to glide up against Sacre's ribs, pondering the idea of brushing lips across his neck, lightly licking there...

The Joybringer's eyes were almost the color of the night as suddenly he gasped when Hasab sharply curled a finger towards himself as his mind envisioned slowly laving Sacre's ear with a warm tongue, the symbol of Venus flickering on the Sidereal's brow, his hips thrusting into Hasab's body with a small flooding of heat on Hasab's clothes and skin. The Fiend glanced down with a smirk, both of them speckled with come and the Sidereal displaying the true effects of the Gumela thread, not a single hint of his arousal fading.

"I... I don't know why. I... I never c-come..." Sacre coughed weakly, his entire body shaking and his grip becoming slack as he slumped against Hasab, "More... more than once." The man seemed to trust him completely not to do anything horrible in this state, and another small prickling of guilt ran though the back of the Fiend's mind, before it was smothered by his coadjutor. The Joybringer was going to have to get used to this, being a pool of ecstacy and colored lust in his arms if he was to be an Infernal's bride, especially one who emulated the Typhoon of Nightmares.

"Ssh..." He lifted Sacre's chin up to kiss him slowly, sliding his tongue in to taste him again before moving his hand away from the Sidereal's ass. The Joybringer made a pleading moan as Hasab cupped his ass, his hands clenching again as the Fiend lifted him up, helped by his essence. "I'm still not sure on this." Sacre hissed softly, the only physical reaction to the uncertainty, apparently not even able to say a word as Hasab gingerly adjusted him, smirking as the Joybringer's eyes shut and tried to push downward against the tip of his shaft. "Lean into me, Sacre." Just as he obediently complied, Hasab let his hands sink down, allowing the head of his cock slowly wedge itself into his lover.

Sacre sputtered with a gasp as his hands convulsed, his hips jerking a fraction down before wincing, Hasab gritting his teeth to resist the urge to thrust deeper into the exquisite sensation enveloping his dick. He reached out with a hand to get Sacre's thin wrist and pull it down to wrap it around his dick, brushing the glans slowly and toying with the dribble of come still coming out as he urged the Sidereal downward, continuing to coo softly.

"Easy, easy." The Fiend groaned softly as he felt the glorious tight fire cover him, Sacre slumped against him and just _moaning_ incoherently as he was dragged down, until finally, finally, he was fully buried in the Sidereal's body. So careful, so very careful as they froze there for a heartbeat, before there was a deliberate, inviting little murmur in his ear, a timid lick. "Do you really want to be fucked?" Hasab could feel Sacre's weak nod against his neck, thought about just pounding into him and releasing into him, but...

"Ask for it." Hasab lifted Sacre's chin up to stare right into his foggy eyes, smiling mischievously as he licked his lips, his eyes returning to what was at hand. He wanted to hear the Vizier _beg_ like the Courtesan he was. A quick stroke made the Sidereal actually cry out as the Infernal continued, an inch from Sacre's parted lips. "You have been such a rag doll, are you just going along with this to please me?" His fingers squeezed the base of Sacre's cock. "Tell me what you want from me."

Much to Hasab's surprise, Sacre pushed up from the Fiend's chest, clenching around his cock as he coughed, trying to speak. Hasab held his breath with anticipation, his fingers stilling as the Sidereal leaned to the side, his hands grabbing the folds of Hasab's shirt and pulled him down with the Chosen of Venus cushioning his fall onto him. The Fiend winced at the uncomfortable angle just before he fell out of Sacre, but then the younger Exalt's frustrated expression filled his vision, his caste mark definitely gleaming as he growled.

" _You_ are going to stop being such an infernal cocktease and actually _fuck_ me long and hard, and you are not going to hold _back_ ," Sacre pulled him in for a frantic kiss before breaking it to add, "And in return," his angry expression softened as a cool, gentle sky-blue light surrounded his form, "I won't either."

The Infernal smirked at the unwitting slip as he steadied himself, looking down at where he was about to return. "As you wish. I'll bring you the joy you seek." With that, he steadily began to push in, watching his cock begin to bend, then part the way into fire again. Sacre shuddered again, barely moving as the Fiend started moving. The only real reaction was his body squeezing around Hasab's dick, the continual slow dribble of seed from the tip of him, the soft groans as he was just slowly, slowly fucked.

It was only to find a rhythm, the distance Hasab could go without falling out, his hands on the Sidereal's hips as he began to actually thrust into the Exalt before him. The first thrust made Sacre gasp hoarsely, his hips pushing against the Fiend, his back arching as Hasab kept finding the exact point that had made the Chosen of Venus react. The Infernal steadied himself with one hand as he wiped up a trickle of come onto his free hand, smiling gently. "Sacre." Just as the sky-blue eyes opened, his smile turned diabolic, holding up his hand before slipping his fingers into his mouth to taste the Sidereal's seed.

The only surprise he found was the Sidereal tasted just a little... _sweet_. It wasn't a shock to hear, or feel, Sacre climax again from that, nor that the Infernal could feel himself start to splatter Sacre's insides with his own come, slumping down for a moment at the force, enough for his fingers to brush against Sacre's lips... and his tongue to flick out for a moment, as if too tired to clean them. Hasab smiled again, shuddering slightly at the liquid sound of him pulling out to turn away to find a cloth to help clean up the mess. After all, the Sidereal was in no condition to move.

He quietly laughed as he shakily stood up, his limbs trembling from the aftereffects of the sex as he went for a pair of cloths on the tray. Two sweeps cleaned himself up, but... He returned his eyes to Sacre to find him still lying there much like the ragdoll he had compared him to, come caught in the light amount of hair on his stomach and chest. Hasab heard a small, concerned whimper as he knelt back down, leaning over Sacre and licking across his skin before wiping whatever was left with the rag. The Joybringer relaxed once he realized that there wasn't anything more to happen, his eyes half-open to watch his lover fuss.

Hasab kept smiling as he turned away to summon the tray to his hands. When he turned back, the fiend blinked at the sudden transformation. The Sidereal had been nude before, beyond what had to be artifacts, and now he was fully clothed again, in what looked to be a dark blue shirt and black leggings in some soft fabric, some silvery thread creating a scene of stars across his body as he took slow deep breaths.

"Cute." The Fiend patted his Chosen's cheek before taking a small piece of cloudkiss chocolate and unwrapping it. "Open up. It'll help you rest." For once, he let the young man have a reprieve, slipping it carefully into Sacre's open mouth without any mischief in mind. Hasab pulled up and arranged his clothes to what they had started in, his heart still racing as he crawled over Sacre and collapsed behind him, letting an arm drape across the Vizier's waist. After a moment, the Infernal pressed his lips against Sacre's neck in truth, taking a deep breath of his scent.

After a few minutes of quiet, Hasab opened his mouth to speak, preparing essence in his voice to help plead his case, but before any words could come out, the Sidereal interrupted with a very delicate snore. With a sigh, the Fiend just shake his head with a chuckle and hold the Vizier tighter. Sacre apparently had a better idea than to talk, and what was a relationship without compromise?

He just contented himself by weaving his fingers into one of Sacre's hands, and shutting his own eyes to let himself dream and ponder of future things... like a bride in blue to match the scarlet one of his master.


End file.
